


Tan solo un  instante

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fantasy, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Porno sin Plot, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Weird character, cum, praising
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaskier tomó los suaves gemidos del brujo como una invitación a seguir tocandolo.Despues de todo el sabia que Geralt lo deseaba tanto como el a el.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	Tan solo un  instante

**Author's Note:**

> Soy bastante nueva en el fandom aunque escribo fan fiction desde hace mucho tiempo. Solía hacerlo en Inglés pero me si cuenta que el idioma me limitaba un poco.
> 
> No está "beteado" (Si,me acabo de inventar la palabra) perdonen cualquier error.

Ya era poco màs de la medianoche. Los pies de Jaskier comenzaban a doler y su estómago crujía de hambre.Geralt cabalgaba a Roach y aunque el brujo nunca hablaba y se limitaba a contestar en monosílabos o con gruñidos, su presencia le brindaba al joven trovador el confort que solo se puede sentir cuando se está en compañía de alguien en quien confias.

"Nos quedamos aquí " Dijo de repente Geralt sacando al otro joven momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

"Me parece espléndido Geralt, los dos olemos muy mal y ya quiero un baño.Esta hermosa y sedosa piel lo merece.A ti tampoco te vendría mal uno..." Jaskier detuvo su incesante parloteo cuando un anciano tosco y sin dientes salió a recibirlos.

"Un cuarto " Indicó el brujo sin mirar mucho al tétrico hombre. Quería descansar y no estaba de humor para preguntas o encargos.

"Ya con lo que hizo por la aldea es suficiente Geralt de Rivia .Se pueden quedar el tiempo que gusten y no me deben nada" Le aseguró el dueño del lugar sonriendo ampliamente.Tenia la misma cantidad de dientes que un niño de dos años y la higiene de uno tambien.

"Muchísimas gracias,noble señor.No sabe lo duro que fue acabar con ese monstruo sanguinario.Pero Geralt no se rindió y con una mano atada a la espalda lo decapitó " Jaskier sabía que Geralt odiaba las exageraciones y este se lo dejaba saber pues no tardaba en mirarlo con severidad mientras el trovador soltaba su verborrea. "Vamos." Refunfuñó el brujo por lo bajo agarrando a Jaskier por un brazo.

***  
La habitación era limpia en comparación con otras.Había algo de carne y queso con tubérculos los cuales Jaskier devoró en menos de cinco minutos.En un espacio oscuro estaba ubicado el baño que era lo suficientemente amplio para que Geralt se sentara con las piernas abiertas.

"No se porque te molestas cuando narro nuestras aventuras.Es costumbre del trovador exagerar un poco.Eso lo hace más atractivo al oyente y atrae clientes ohh ,¡eso rimó!..." Jaskier no dejaba de hablar y auto felicitarse por haber ayudado según el a expandir su clientela.El último fingía escucharlo cuando en realidad sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

"...Y por eso es que deberías estar agradecido en vez de tratarme como lo haces." Culminó el trovador para suerte del otro.Geralt suspiró,el agua estaba bastante templada y se sentía rica sobre su lacerado cuerpo.

"Es porque hablas demasiado." Le riposto Geralt con los ojos cerrados.No tenía deseos de seguir hablando con Jaskier o en ese caso,oirlo.

"Porque tu no hablas,no comunicas.Es mi deber documentar las aventuras de Geralt de Rivia y su increíblemente talentoso y guapo compañero ,Jaskier." Insistió el otro mientras lo asistía con su aseo como era ya de costumbre.

"Hmm" Fue la contestacion de Geralt.Estaba cansado luego de haber uchado contra un Upyr que casi los devora ,sin contar las veces que tuvo que deternse en el camino para que Jaskier vomitara.Aguantar el drama del trovador era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer esa noche.

Jaskier decidió mejor callar pues Geralt era un amargado sin remedio. Con cuidado lavo su cabellera blanca ,soltando algunos nudos con sus finos dedos.Movio la barra de jabón por la lastimada espalda masajeando suavemente la misma.Geralt gimio bajito animandolo a aventurarse a tocar sus pectorales.Sus dedos trazaron cada cicatriz del pecho del otro.Cada una contaba la historia de alguna batalla.

"Jas..Jaskier." Gimio Geralt abriendo los ojos un tanto sorprendido al sentir las manos del otro entre sus piernas,masturbandolo.

"Con esto se te va a quitar lo gruñón " Le susurro Jaskier al oido.Geralt abrió más sus piernas para brindarle aún más acceso a Jaskier a sus partes intimas .No era la primera vez que un hombre lo tocaba pero hacía demasiado tiempo ya de eso.

Jaskier tomó los suaves gemidos del brujo como una invitación a seguir tocandolo.Despues de todo el sabia que Geralt lo deseaba tanto como el a el.

"Vamos a la cama" Sugirio Geralt ,sus ojos amarillos y usualmente fríos se mostraban ahora cálidos y apasionados.

"¿Qué quiere mi brujo que yo le haga?" Preguntó Jaskier seductoramente.El aún no tomaba su baño pues Geralt decidió ir primero y tardarse.Pero ,poco importaba el no estaba tan sucio como lo estaba Geralt. Además ver al hombre mayor bañarse era una de las cosas que más el disfrutaba después de cada jornada.

"Que me cogas " 

La contestación fue directa ,Jaskier no esperaba otra cosa.Geralt era un hombre de pocas palabras y cuando hablaba no era para perder el tiempo con frases rebuscadas. El trovador estaba ahora sin saber que decir mientras miraba a Geralt aún mojado del baño yacer en la cama.Su erección rosada , gruesa y húmeda descansaba sobre su ombligo.

"Es que yo nunca le he hecho el amor a un hombre.Y si te hago algo mal no me lo voy a perdonar.Mejor penetrame a mi que si me lastimas no es nada.." 

"No seas tonto,no soy una doncella " Bufó acomodándose mejor para que Jaskier lo viera tocarse.

"Claro que no ¿Quien más tiene esa musculatura y gallardía? Ciertamente no una doncella.Si mi Geralt quiere que le haga el amor se lo hago" Y aunque las palabras del trovador eran atrevidas al brujo le dieron una sensación de excitación aún mayor de la que ya tenia.Nadie lo había llamado suyo jamás y mucho menos se había preocupado por el de la forma que el joven hombre que insistía en aparecer en su camino lo hacia.

Jaskier suspiró nervioso ,sus manos temblaban mientras soltaba los botones de sus pantalones y se despejaba de su camisa,ropa interior y botas.

"¿Quieres que me lave un poco?" Pregunto timido.Geralt no merecía un amante hediondo.El brujo asintió sin dejar de mirarlo y tocarse.Una mano iba acariciando sus testículos mientras que la otra mano se cerraba alrededor del miembro duro y palpitante.

*** 

Aunque no tardó más de cinco minutos en asearse sintió que llevaba una eternidad en aquel baño.Ya limpio se metió en la cama junto a Geralt quien aún continuaba masturbandose.Jaskier lo besó cerca del cuello provocando que arqueara su espalda.

"Tardaste.." Susurro Geralt volteando su cabeza hacia Jaskier.

"Lo siento ,para que veas que es verdad te lo voy a demostrar" 

Geralt sintió ahogarse cuando la boca caliente de su amigo se cerró sobre su verga como si su vida dependiera de ella.Muchas putas se la habían comido pero jamás con la destreza y el amor que Jaskier lo hacia. Lo tomó completo en su garganta mientras lo miraba con la ternura que solo alguien que te quiere puede mirarte.

"Ven aquí. " Le indicó tomándolo de la barbilla,interrumpiendo el acto abruptamente.Los labios del trovador estaban rojos,llenos de saliva y líquido pre seminal. Jaskier lucia bellísimo con sus ojos azules entrecerrados y su rostro redondo de querubin sonrojado de placer.

Lo besó probándose así mismo en cada choque de lenguas y mordida de labios. Devorar esa boca que no paraba de soltar tonterías era intoxicante.Y Jaskier parecía no querer soltarlo aferrándose a su pecho,sus dos erecciones resbalaban una sobre otra ,creando una fricción deliciosa. 

"¿Seguro la quieres dentro?" Inquirio Jaskier de nuevo.Aun se le hacía increíble creer que un hombre como Geralt confiara en el tanto como para pedirle que lo poseyera de esa forma.

"Date prisa" Le gruñó Geralt colocándose sobre su estomago.Jaskier le beso la espalda,trazo con su lengua cada cicatriz hasta llegar a sus gluteos.Beso y mordió suavemente su superficie dejándose llevar por la respiración y gemidos del brujo .Estudió sus zonas de mayor placer y las memorizó por si había otra oportunidad de volver a estar con el.Sin dudarlo separó las nalgas y metió su lengua en el orificio caliente que más tarde invadiria provocando toda clase de gemidos y suspiros en el brujo.Geralt era brusco y de seguro le gustaba lo fueran con el.Pero Jaskier no era así, el se consideraba un amante dedicado y considerado.

"Lo placentero se hace sin prisa" Le aseguró Jaskier.Tenia los dedos empapados de aceite de almendras .El prefería el de manzanilla pero se había terminado.Sin pensarlo mucho los introdujo en el otro hombre quien gimio desesperado levantando aún más el trasero.

"Solo ponla dentro" Le indico Geralt por segunda ocasión, irritado.Temeroso de arruinar el momento Jaskier obedeció empapando su pene con el mismo aceite que había usado para estimular su esfínter previamente.

****

Jaskier lo penetró con suavidad a pesar de las continuas protestas de Geralt.Lo dejó ajustarse a la sensación de tener a alguien dentro mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y besaba su nuca.

"Estás tan apretado " Gimio el trovador dando las primeras embestidas.Era una pena Geralt estuviera de espaldas a el y no de frente, lamentó para si, mientras lo penetraba .Queria apreciarlo así, sumiso por el placer que el le estaba proporcionando.

"Màs rapido" Le ordenó Geralt mirándolo por encima del hombro.Asi con el cabello revuelto y los colmillos visibles parecía una criatura de otro mundo ,una fusión de ninfa y tritón.Jaskier hizo una nota mental,escribiría una canción acerca de Geralt y ese momento intimo aún si el primero lo golpeaba por ello. Era algo que necesitaba documentar ya que era tan mágico e increíble como cualquiera otra de sus aventuras.

"Si lo hago rápido me corro antes de tiempo.Quiero que este momento dure incluso cuando estemos lejos..pensar..ahh en ti así con las piernas abiertas y yo dentro de ti" Ante lo caliente de la confesión del trovador ,el brujo se volteó por completo con el pene del otro aùn dentro en una complicada y extraña maniobra.Jaskier pudo ver su rostro relajado de placer y sonrojado.Sus ojos tan amarillos como en medio de una batalla y el peso de sus musculosas piernas rodeando su cintura.Una criatura hermosa, fuera de este mundo.

"¡Me vas a volver loco Geralt! " Esbozó el más joven hundiéndose más en el sin dejar de mirarlo.Cubrio aquellos labios entre abiertos de besos mientras se movía al compás que el otro quería. Tomó la erección pulsante y la estimuló al ritmo de cada embestida,borracho de placer y felicidad hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.El sucumbiendo después, su cabeza descansando en el amplio pecho de Geralt .No hablaron ,ni siquiera Jaskier porque no hacía falta.La sonrisa de felicidad del brujo era arte y el arte no tenía porque tener explicación alguna.

"La próxima vez yo voy arriba" Le advirtió Geralt besandolo suavemente en el cuello.Jaskier quería volver a poseerlo pero el cansancio le estaba ganando.Ambos se durmieron entrelazados y sin pensar en los peligros que los rodeaban ni mucho menos en el par de ojos rojos y la sonrisa caai desdentada que pertenecían a la criatura que los miraba desde hacía tiempo desde la ventana.

**Author's Note:**

> Juré que este año iba a dejar de der tan pervertida y entonces aparecieron estos dos en mi vida.
> 
> Gracias por leerme 🖤 .


End file.
